


A Casual Affair

by veryqueenly



Series: Affairs of the Heart [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Maybe it's really not the best idea to fall asleep on a train, but at least you got to meet him, right?[Akira Kurusu/Reader]





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> tbh there isn't even supposed to be a sequel but like... i got too inspired...
> 
> anyways enjoy uwu

**A Casual Affair**

* * *

If there’s a single thing that you regret most in your life, it would be this: not being able to finish your school works early so that you could get a decent amount of sleep. You know that it’s partially your fault for not knowing how to manage your time properly, but it’s not like the academy teachers are totally blameless, either. The least they could do is to lessen the sets of homework they unload upon your shoulders, considering that most—if not all of you—are busy with your club activities and part-time jobs.

Oh, well. It’s not like you could do anything about it, anyway. And besides, complaining all about it wouldn’t even get you anywhere. You allow a soft sigh to escape your lips, almost as if in frustration as you continue to walk across the station, placing both of your hands in your pockets as you do so. At least you still have the time to get to school on time, so there’s that.

You rush past the crowd of people passing through, trying to make your way across the platform. You remove a hand from your pocket, raising it and stealing a quick glance to the watch wrapped around your wrist. Shit, you only have a few moments before the next train arrives.

You take a deep breath and square your shoulders up, preparing yourself for what is about to happen. _I can do this,_ you think, almost as though in an attempt to console yourself. _I can handle this._

You take one last look at the path unfolded ahead of you, and finally, you begin to run toward the platform.

* * *

You allow another sigh to escape your lips, almost as though in relief, as you place both of your hands on your hips, trying to catch your breath. At least you’ve managed to get just on time.

Just as you’d expected, the train has finally arrived. A swarm of passengers have already begun to go in, and it’s only a matter of moments before it’s full again and finally leaves. You quickly make your way in, and turn your head from side to side, trying to find an empty seat. To your relief, there’s still some space on the seat to your right, and you quickly make your way toward it, seating yourself on the empty space.

You place your bag on your lap, hugging it close to your chest as you wait for the train to leave. It’s not long before it finally does, and as it begins its descent, you find yourself getting lost in your own thoughts.

* * *

Your eyes slowly flutter open the moment you hear someone speaking. The voice is loud and distorted, almost as though it’s coming from somewhere far away from you. It also seems to be accompanied by a variety of other sounds—laughter, chatter, and hushed whispers—seemingly coming from groups of friends and colleagues.

You slowly straighten up in your seat, raising one of your hands and rubbing your eyes, almost as though to dispel the remaining sleepiness and exhaustion from your system. You allow a soft yawn to escape your lips, covering your mouth with your hand as you do so.

 _That was the best sleep I’ve ever had in weeks_ , you think as you raise both of your arms upward and stretching them. A single thought slowly runs through your mind as you do so, and your eyes quickly widen in alarm as you turn your head to look beside you.

Sure enough, there’s a boy sitting beside you, looking to be about the same age as you are. What’s more is that he’s also wearing the same uniform as you, and the only difference between your clothes is that he’s wearing a pair of pants instead of a skirt.

Your jaw nearly falls off in surprise, and quickly, you try to compose yourself, taking several deep breaths almost as though in an attempt to calm yourself down. The boy is only looking up ahead, and it would be easy for you to guess that he’s too lost in his own thoughts to even notice you.

There’s a part of you that tells you that there’s no need for you to address the issue if he doesn’t seem to notice it. After all, what he doesn’t know about wouldn’t hurt him, right?

You quickly shake your head, almost as if to rid yourself of the thoughts. _It’s not right,_ a part of your brain tells you, mentally scolding you for even thinking of such things. _At least be brave enough to apologize to someone you’ve caused inconvenience to!_

You take another deep breath, almost as if to prepare yourself for what you’re about to do next, before finally clearing your throat in an attempt to gather his attention. When he still doesn’t turn his head to look at you, you try once more, clearing your throat for the second time.

He still doesn’t look up, and you pause for a moment, trying to think of what to do next. When the idea finally occurs to you, you square your shoulders up and brace yourself for what you’re about to say.

“Um,” you begin, your voice sounding soft and tender, almost as though you’re too shy, too embarrassed to even speak up. “Excuse me.”

Slowly, the boy turns around and looks at you, curiosity evident in his expression. It’s almost as though he’s silently asking you whatever it is that you want with him, and you clear your throat once more as you try to think of the proper words to say.

“I’m sorry if I’ve ever done something inappropriate today,” you say finally after a moment, pausing briefly and thinking on what to say next. “It’s unlike of me to do something like that… I promise it wouldn’t happen again.”

You watch as the expression on his face changes to one of confusion, almost as though he didn’t quite get the words you’d uttered at all.

“I…” you try once more, instantly trailing off of your words and pausing, giving yourself a few moments to think on what it is you’re about to say to him next. It doesn’t take you long to be able to continue, and once the words have finally slipped out of your mouth, they come out even softer than before, almost as though they’re a whisper.

“I’m sorry if I fell asleep on you…” you finally finish, bowing your head down as if to avoid his gaze. You opt to look on at the ground below your feet instead, refusing to lift your head up and look at him despite feeling his gaze on you.

A moment later you finally hear him speak, and his voice is so soft that you wouldn’t have heard him at all had you not been sitting beside him the whole time. “It’s okay,” he says, and at his words, you slowly, finally, lift your head up and look at him. He’s still looking at you, his face blank and empty, seemingly devoid of any expression at all. “I don’t really mind.”

What catches you off-guard, however, are his eyes. They’re dark and intense, and they somehow resemble the skies you see at night—beautiful and seemingly unending. It’s easy to get lost in them, easy to drown in them.

 _Huh,_ you think, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as you continue to stare at him. There’s a feeling that creeps within your chest, familiar and recognizable. You’d already felt like this before, and there’s no way for you to deny it.

A sudden memory flashes across your mind, and your eyes nearly widen in surprise. _Could this person be… him?_

You quickly shake your head, almost as though to dismiss the thoughts out of your head. There’s no way _him_ and this person are the same. You don’t really know much about them to be certain, anyway, but you know that there’s just no way for that to be possible.

They don’t particularly act similar to each other, but it’s not like you know them all too well to be sure. Still, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that they might be one of the same—

The train suddenly lurches into a halt, and the force of it is enough to snap you out of your reverie. You turn your head and look around your surroundings, and you find that the passengers have started to walk toward the exit.

You steal a quick glance to the boy beside you, discovering that he’s already stood up from his seat, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and preparing to walk toward the automatic doors.

“W-wait!” you exclaim, a desperate attempt to make him stay even for just a few moments. You watch as he slowly turns around and looks at you, giving you a curious look as though in an attempt to ask you what it is that you want.

“Y-you haven’t even told me your name yet,” you say, mentally cursing yourself for even stuttering. There’s a moment of silence settling between the two of you, and for a moment, he only looks at you, almost as though he’s trying to study the expression on your face like he’s trying to figure out the meaning behind it.

You wait for his reply in silence, ignoring the throng of people passing you by and the variety of noises that come from them. You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest, and it’s so quick, so fast that you’re almost afraid it would jump out of your chest at any given moment.

But then a moment later the silence is finally broken and he opens his mouth to give you a reply. “Akira,” he says finally, his voice still just as soft as a whisper that it’s hard to hear the words he’d said. “My name’s Akira.”

You open your mouth, about to say something—anything to keep the conversation going between the two of you, but before you could even open your mouth to do so, before the words are even out of your lips, he’s already up and left, walking toward the exit and leaving you standing there with only your own thoughts and a throng of strangers to accompany you.

For a moment, you could only do nothing but stare at the spot he’s stood before on, almost as though you’re still trying to process whatever it is that had just happened. And then a moment later you’re shaking your head, almost as though in disbelief, as you slowly make your way toward the automatic doors before finally exiting the train.

 _Huh,_ you think, as you place both of your hands in your pockets before proceeding to continue on your way. You suppose that there are also some similarities between the two of them as well.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> god there's so much characters i'd like to write for... h h h h h they're all so amazing and lovely hh h


End file.
